Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?
by yourenchantedheart
Summary: They both want to forget the past and move forwards. Mcgonagall on the other hand thinks they should move on together, and so ensures a story of heartbreak & mischief as the two find themselves, and hopefully each other? HG/SS Rated M for future chapters.
1. Homeless

Chapter 1:

The homely walls filled Hermione with familiarity, as she walked through the old halls. She headed slowly toward the head office, her heels clicking loudly as she walked. The large eagle stood proudly guarding the entrance.

'Dangleberries', stuttered Hermione. The eagle slid aside to reveal the brooding staircase. She started, her shoes echoing against the stone staircase. Hermione reached the top and knocked the antique wooden door. She stood nervously playing with her auburn curls with one hand and with other, clutching the letter which had brought her here.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you are well. I write to you know asking for a favour. Our current transfiguration teacher is going away on maternity leave and we need a temporary teacher. I thought I might offer you the position as I know you've always had a keen interest in the subject. The position is for 3 ½ months and you will be able negotiate your salary as you see fit. It will be an honour for the students to be taught by someone with your excellent credentials. Please owl me soon with your response and I shall arrange a meeting for us. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_With Regards,_

_Headmistress __M McGonagall_

She had quickly wrote back saying she was delighted and the meeting was arranged. Somehow she had found herself standing outside of the headmistress's office.

'Enter', came the crystal cut voice from within.

Hermione fumbled with the door handle and stumbled awkwardly into the office. A low, warm chuckle filled the room, coming from the tall, thin woman who was sitting at a large oak desk. Hermione blushed deeply and lowered her eyes to the ground.

'Come in deary, take a seat', Minerva beckoned Hermione toward a plush chair in front of her desk, 'How are you keeping?'

'I'm very well thank you', Hermione replied, smiling up at the headmistress. She didn't look any older than when Hermione had seen her last. That had been graduation. Minerva's face was ageless so it was hard to put a number to the intimating woman in front of her.

The meeting passed in a blur in Hermione's mind, she vaguely remembered accepting the job offer and being amazed at the amount she would receive for such a short time of work. She had always wanted to be a teacher so being the transfiguration – even for just a short while - was a dream come true for her. She had said her goodbyes for Minerva for the time being. Her new job would begin in three days.

_- 4 HOURS LATER - _

Hermione sat twisting her hair idly in her fingers as she waited for Ron to come home. It was 12.30pm and she had been in the same place for the last two hours. She had finally made her decision and she wanted to go through it before he could change her mind. She wanted – needed- time away from him. On the floor beside her lay the letter from Minerva. She was only 24 and he was stifling her. The only thing he was interested was them getting married so they could start having the huge family he assumed she wanted. Hermione was only child which she did resent at times but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted nine. She was at her wits end and if she had to listen one more time to Molly telling her '_Time is ticking on'_, she was going to tear her hair out. This opportunity couldn't have come at a better time. She was fed up of having to live off Ron's family. It's not as if it was it crowded. The twins lived in a flat above their joke shop and Ginny had moved in with Harry at 12 Grimmauld place. It was just Molly, Arthur, Ron & Hermione. She had never felt so lonely.

After musing a bit longer, Hermione heard the front door to the burrow swing open. She timed Ron's approach and prepared herself. She stood up and brushed her aging clothes down. I'll be able to afford new clothes with this new salary she thought. She'd finally be able to treat herself for once.

'Hello Ronald', Hermione started politely as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Her large doe eyes focused on his large, bumbling form as he headed into the living room and plonked himself lazily on the sofa. He really did irritate her.

'Hey 'Mione', he replied not looking at her.

'I've got a temporary job Ron'.

'That's great babe', Ron said still not bothering to look at her.

'It's at Hogwarts, as the transfiguration teacher, for 3 ½ months and I'll be living there', she quickly said it so she didn't have to waste time with this conversation.

This managed to grasp Ron's attention to some degree, though it wasn't the reaction she had anticipated.

'No you're not' he said quite evenly barely glancing in her direction, missing her look of astonishment, 'You'll just have to find another job, which doesn't mean you moving away'.

'I think you'll find Ron, that I have already accepted and I'm leaving in three days – don't interrupt – I think this break well do us good', Hermione concluded. She began to leave the room to begin packing her things.

Ron stayed sitting on the sofa for a few shell-shocked moments, before jumping quickly to his feet and pursuing Hermione. He caught up with her as she put her foot on the first step of the gaudy staircase, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she was facing him.

_Oh dear_, thought Hermione as she took in Ron's furious expression, _I don't understand why he is reacting like this. His anger is entirely unjustified._

'What Ron', Hermione asked impatiently. She didn't have time for him right now, 'I think this break will do us both good'.

He didn't loosen his tight grip on her forearm. He moved so that his face was mere inches from Hermione's before he spoke:

'I'm going to say this one more time, you are NOT going to work a Hogwarts – don't interrupt me', he threatened, 'You can find another job, one which doesn't involve being miles away from ME'.

On the last syllable Hermione jerked her arm away and raced up the stairs up to her and Ron's room, where she preceded to lock the door before throwing herself in front of it, in vain attempt to put some distance between her and this _stranger. _She heard him stomping up the stairs, her heart was beating erratically. She held her breath as she heard him come to a stop outside the door. She almost screamed when he began to throw himself violently against the door, having left his wand downstairs.

'Why are you being like this?' Hermione calmly enquired.

'If it was up to me, you wouldn't even have a job. You'd be a housewife like you are supposed to be. Do you really think you're going _away_ to work? I DON'T THINK SO 'MIONE', came his reply.

'I'm not your mother Ron', she said through gritted teeth back at him, 'I am done with you'.

'Fine, go. But when you get back, we are going to start doing things my way. The RIGHT way. Marriage and children. End of', he called back.

'I don't think you understand me Ronald, I'm leaving tonight and _never _coming back. Ever', Hermione concluded as her knees began to shake. _Oh my, did I really just say that. Well, I'm not backing down. He can apologise first._

'Fine', shouted Ron, 'You aren't all that anyway. I can find a million girls who are prettier and better than you in a day, whereas you're not gunna find anyone who tops me'.

'You are so full of it Ron'.

'You're not the person I thought you were. Be gone in an hour'.

Devastated Hermione orderly packed her things, with a tear stained face, shrinking them so she could take everything with her instead of just a few months of things. She wouldn't stay in this house a moment longer than necessary. Ron sullenly retreated back to living room and as if the last few minutes had never occurred, sat down on the sofa and continued to read his newspaper_._

10 Minutes later, Hermione came rushing down the stairs with her suitcases and possessions shrunk to fit into a small over the shoulder bag. Without a backwards glance to the man she thought had loved her, she disapparated to somewhere she knew she would always be welcome.


	2. Over the Edge

Chapter 2: Over the Edge

Moments later Hermione reappeared in front of 12 Grimmauld place and immediately began to pound on the door relentlessly. It was raining heavily and Hermione was quickly soaked as she waited. A short time later the door was opened by a bright-eyed, flaming-haired, young woman. She looked shocked at the sight of Hermione who had taken on had appearance of a startled cat who has fell into a river. Ironically Crookshanks was bone-dry in his carry case. Instead of asking her why she was here, all Ginny said was 'I'll put the kettle' before ushering Hermione through the doorway.

After stepping through the threshold, Hermione removed the bag from her shoulder and placed that and Crookshanks case to the floor. She then locked eyes with Ginny and before she knew it she was in her arms, her body shaking with violent sobs. Ginny half dragged/ half pushed Hermione into the kitchen and gently eased her into the nearest chair. She quickly busied herself with making Hermione a strong cup of tea with an extra helping of sugar. She plonked the cup in front of her and began to wipe away at Hermione's tears.

'What's wrong darling?' worriedly asked Ginny. She had never seen her like this.

Hermione mumbled incoherently for a few tense minutes. She slowly began to tell Ginny about her and Ron's argument.

'That sexist pig! You wait Hermione, till I next see him. He won't know what's hit him' Ginny said furiously as Hermione finished up her story. At her words Hermione smiled feebly, 'And congrats babe, I'm so pleased for you, I can't wait till Harry get home. He'll be so proud of you and he might go and knock Ron out'.

'Thanks Gin, you always know the right thing to say' Hermione gushed, her tears now subsided, 'I was wondering if I could stay here? ...It would only be for two days before I go to live at Hogwarts'.

'Hermione, you can stay here as long as you like. You know you're always welcome here. I'll go make up one of the spare rooms whilst you finish your tea' Ginny finished with a warm smile.

'That's not ness-' Hermione began.

'Shh, You're not going to sleep on the sofa are you silly. Sit tight, I'll be back in 2 minutes'.

Hermione watched Ginny's retreating figure and took the time she had alone to reflect. _Maybe it's a good thing we over,_ she thought, _we were better off as friends anyway. I'm too young to settle anyway, that only works for some people._ She thought of the pure wedded bliss which Harry and Ginny shared and realised that her and Ron had never looked at each other, the way they did. _Yes, defiantly for the best, hopefully in time we can become friends again. I don't want to lose him in that sense. _Hermione's thoughts were cut off as Ginny re-entered the room.

'I've put your things upstairs; I don't know how you managed that bag darling, I had to levitate it' Ginny started as she noticed Hermione's deep expression, you okay babe?'

Hermione nodded. Wordlessly Ginny walked over to a cupboard and a came back to the table with a bottle of red wine. She conquered two large glasses with her wand and filled them both to the brim. Hermione laughed at her and they clinked they're glasses in the air. The one bottle turned to five as the two women spent to the evening and the early hours of the morning laughing and gossiping before falling to sleep on the sofa in the lounge. Harry arrived home at 5 am and upon noticing his bedroom empty began to looking round the house for his wife. When he found her and to his happy surprise Hermione sprawled on the sofa, he chuckled lightly at the sight. He put a blanket over them and went to bed, laughing as he got undressed at the hangovers the women were going to harbour when they awoke.

Snape sat in his rooms, nursing a firewhisky in front of the enormous stone fire in his private library. He sat in his favourite vintage, black leather chair, with his legs over the armrest as he thought aloud.

'... don't understand what I'm missing...I was so sure this time...what else can I add...why it won't work, I don't know' he muttered to himself. He took a gulp as he mused; appreciating the burn that the alcohol caused, 'Hmmmm...' he downed the rest of his drink.

'Evanesco' he murmured causing the glass to disappear. He retired to bed at just gone 1.00 in the morning and he fell in to a fitful sleep; full of conflicting ideas and nightmares of the scariest sort. He awoke at 7.00 the next morning feeling more tired than he had before he went to bed. He dressed in his usual black and swept around his rooms tiding. The eerie silence filled the drafty dungeon. When the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room declared it to be 8.00, Snape headed down up to the Great Hall for the breakfast. Not many of the teachers attempted to start conversation with him anymore this early in the day. He wasn't known for his social skills and was even more irritable in the morning. It didn't help his mood each day having to listen to the constant babble of chatter what the students made each and every day. How people could be that alert so early was beyond him. He preferred his own company; he had been by himself so long that he welcomed loneliness like an old friend.

He silently took his place at the teachers table and waited for his food to arrive. Moments later a bowl of porridge and a black coffee appeared. Bland and boring, a bit like me, Snape thought darkly as he took a bite of his breakfast. It was lukewarm but he couldn't be bothered to complain. He listened mutely to the conversations going on either side of him. To his left Madame Sprout and Professor Flitwick were talking about to the reliability of the Centaur's star-gazing. To his right Hooch and the Headmistress had begun chatting about a new edition to the staff.

'So Minerva, who's lined up to take over transfiguration whilst Evanna is gone' enquired Hooch as she helped herself to a poached egg.

'Oh, it's an ex-student actually. I've been wanting to get her as a teacher her since she left. Hermione Granger, you remember her? Minerva told her as she took a sip of her strawberry tea. Snape spluttered on his coffee. _Granger, did I hear her right_, _Great... the know it all Granger, this is going to be fun, _he thought bitterly. He finished his breakfast in angry stupor . He rose and began to prepare for his first lesson.

Miles away at 12 Grimmauld place, Hermione and Ginny had begun to stir, awaken by their joint pounding headaches and dry mouths. They're hangovers from hell began as Snape's fifth years filed noisily into his classroom. _This is going to be a very long term, _Snape re-affirmed as he began a lecture on draughts of the living-dead.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter :S**

**A long chapter three soon to come :D**

**(: r&r :)**


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 3:

Hermione woke slowly as she tried to get her surroundings. She was aware of Ginny next to her. It felt like there was a brass band playing a symphony in her head and it hurt. Badly. She groaned loudly in unison with Ginny.

'I'm too old for this Ginny' she murmured, placing her head in her hands.

'You're only 24 love' Ginny chuckled, and then winced sharply.

'Tell me you have some hangover potion, you do not want to mess with me right now' Hermione said darkly as she rubbed her temples.

As if on cue Harry entered the room at this moment. He was already dressed for the day and he was grinning superiorly down at the two women. This didn't bother Hermione as he was carrying a bottle which looked like her new best friend.

'This is why I keep you around' joked Ginny as she took the bottle from Harry whilst kissing him. It wasn't that it made her uncomfortable but it made Hermione turn away. The adoration between them was sometimes too intense to watch. After she had taken a large gulp, Ginny passed the bottle to Hermione who grabbed it with a strong vigour. The liquid tasted like honey and vanilla and she felt instantly better.

'Thank you my lovely' Hermione said gratefully. She rose and hugged Harry tightly. Ginny discreetly took a step back.

'How are you feeling?' Harry whispered in her ear, and she knew he wasn't talking about the hangover.

'Better' she replied kissing him on the cheek lightly, 'than I have in a long time'.

'I've invited her to stay for as long as needs to, that's fine isn't it Harry?' questioned Ginny as she snaked her arms around Harry's waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

'You know you're welcome here for as long as you want' said Harry gazing at Hermione with a grin.

'It's only for two days. Thank you both, I really do appreciate it...I'm going to go and have a shower, if that's okay?'

Harry and Ginny smiled at her. Hermione nodded and left the room. As she looked over her shoulder on her way up the stairs, the two of them were kissing. It was undoubtedly cute, but it was still a very painful reminder of everything she no longer had. She hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom where Ginny had put her things. The room thankfully had an en-suite so she could get straight in the shower.

Two days, she thought, Two days and I can start afresh. A new life at Hogwarts. The love life can be put on hold for now. I'm going to just focus on being the best teacher I can, Hermione thought as the warm water cascaded down on her. This was going to be a long two days, she concluded somewhat bitterly.

At Hogwarts that morning the teachers and students alike were tucking into their breakfast. Snape was just drinking black coffee as he wasn't feeling hungry that morning. In fact he was anixous, a feeling quite foreign to him. His potion wasn't progressing as he had hoped. He had never failed in his potion-making before. It was the reason the wizarding world was years ahead in its medicines than it should of been. Snape of course had never allowed to be recongised for his work. He had always submitted his potions under an alias. He didn't need nor want to attention. He was comfortable in his solitude. He took a long sip of the scalding hot coffee as he mulled over. He really didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

'My my Severus, you've managed to look even more annoyed with the world than usual!, i didnt think that was even possible', said the chirpy teacher to his left.

'Ah, Sprout, unless you wish to feel the bane of my displeasure, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself', Snape stoutly replied.

'Oh no!', Sprout said in mock horror, laughing at what seemed to Snape, an ungodly volume. All I want is some peace is that really too much to ask, Snape thought as he mulled over his coffee.

After quickly finishing his drink, he rose and swept out of the great hall, his robes billowing behind him like an ever-constant storm, heading straight for the dungeons to prepare for his first lesson. Why is it not working? He really could not comprehend it. On the way he passed two students gossiping idly, which for some reason annoyed him severly.

'DETENTION! 6PM TONIGHT!', he all but bellowed at them.

'What the hell?! We didn't do anyt-' the older of the pair started.

'Do you want to make it two nights? Get out of my sight now', he growled, his lip curled in distaste.

The Griffindor badges on their chests made he start, they best not tell McGonagall, he thought, otherwise she'll want to ... talk. He shuddered as if the thought replused him and carried on to the dungeons, hoping he'd be able to get some work done on the potion before lessons started.

'Monkshood...horned toad, baneberry... goosegrass, scarab beetle, shrivelfig, dragon blood...what's missing', he muttered furiously to himself. The answer was tantalisingly close but he couldn't quite reach it. The door slammed shut as he entered the dungeon. He sat and remained completely still, lost deep in thought until the bell rang signifying the start of the teaching day and a stream of first-years floated in silently and sat down awaiting instructions, the fear Snape instilled in them in their first ever potions lesson still present in their faces and dispostions.

The two days that Hermione had thought would never end, went suprisingly quickly, no doubt due to Ginny and Harry's attempts to keep her occupied like she were their child. Though she herself who have been content wiling away the time reading and planning lessons, they had taken it upon themselves to make sure every moment from the second she woke up, to the minute she went to bed that she was busy. On that hazy Thursday, when Hermione who had not yet shock away the final remants of her hangover, was coerced into going shopping with Ginny. She was convinced into buying a large number of items, none of which she felt she actually needed though Ginny was helpful in picking her some lovely teaching robes and little things to decorate her room and office with.

That evening, her friends took her out for dinner at her favourite restaurant. As happy as this made her, the evening was tinged with nostalgia as she remembered the times Ron brought her to eat her in the early stages of their relationship. Those dinner dates didn't last for a very long time however, and became a less and less frequent affair.

On the Friday, Harry enlisted Hermione's help in cleaning Grimmauld Place whilst Ginny was at work. They spent most of the day laughing and reminscing, spending more time having tea breaks than actually cleaning anything. That evening, it turned out the reason Harry had cleaned the house as he was throwing Hermione a going away party. All of her friends were there and gave her cute gifts that warmed the girl's heart and made her face ache from smiling.

Ron didn't turn up.


End file.
